1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a child passenger securing apparatus for use in a vehicle which is designed to protect a child passenger by restraining his body.
2. Description of the Related Art
Most road vehicles are provided with a restraining webbing for fastening an occupant seated in a seat.
Since this type of restraining webbing is generally disposed with a view to being used by an adult passenger when he is seated, the disposition of the webbing is not always appropriate for a child passenger.
In order to overcome the above disadvantage, child passenger securing apparatuses have already been proposed wherein the apparatus body is mounted on a seat of a vehicle and secured to the seat by a restraining webbing, and a child passenger is seated in this body and fastened by a restraining means, exclusively for a child passenger, which is provided on the apparatus body so that he is protected in an appropriate condition.
These proposed conventional child passenger securing apparatuses, however, suffer from various disadvantages. For example, one type of conventional apparatus has no adjusting means for adjusting the effective length of the restraining means in accordance with the body dimensions of the child passenger seated therein, and another type which is provided with length adjusting means has a structure in which the adjusting means inconveniently projects into the child passenger seating area, e.g., the seat portion or backrest portion of the apparatus body.